


Portales Del Campo, Llévenme A Casa,

by Pausa07



Series: Para Un Diamante Es Una Cosa Maravillosa [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Empezando De Nuevo, Gemsong, Multi, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Steven Universe Future, Reuniones, Spanish Translation, Steven Universe es un Diamante, saltos temporales, steven es una fusión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pausa07/pseuds/Pausa07
Summary: Al lugar al que pertenezco.OSteven va a casa.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Para Un Diamante Es Una Cosa Maravillosa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990963
Kudos: 3





	Portales Del Campo, Llévenme A Casa,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/gifts).
  * A translation of [Country Warps, Take Me Home,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352745) by [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo). 



> Éste trabajo es parte de una serie. Favor de leer desde el inicio para completo entendimiento.
> 
> Traducción autorizada.
> 
>  _Traductora:_ El título está inspirado las primeras líneas del coro de la canción "Take Me Home, Country Roads" que dice "Country roads, take me home, To the place I belong". No estaba segura de traducirlo, pero queda bonito(?)

* * *

Garnet había predicho que vendría una nueva Gema que podría querer quedarse en Little Homeworld. Según sus cálculos, Pearl sería la mejor cara para saludarla.

El portal da un zumbido justo a tiempo. Es una Gema alta, más alta que Pearl con certeza. Ancha y de cara cuadrada (tal vez un Topacio) con un poco de extraña suavidad en sí. La piel de su forma es de un rubor rosa blanquecino, y su cabello, corto y muy rizado, casi parece una sola rosa pálida.

Baja vacilantemente del portal, su Gema brilla a la luz del día a través de la abertura de diamante en sus ropas.

—Bienvenido a Little Homeworld —ella pía, tratando de mantener su gemsong lo más relajante y nivelada posible. —¿Estás visitando o transfiriéndote?

—Yo- —hace una pausa, exaltándose por su propia voz. Oh querido. Garnet _tenía_ razón al poner a Pearl en el trabajo. Esta es un poco tímida. —Creo que podría querer quedarme. Si todo funciona.

—Bueno —vacila, deseando por un momento ser mejor en este tipo de sutilezas sociales, —Entonces, ciertamente te deseo suerte. Espero que las cosas vayan bien para ti.

Hay una extraña sonrisa ilegible en su rostro. —Yo también. —Observa todo el bullicioso estruendo de la ciudad. —Es diferente de lo que... esperaba.

—Bueno, _hemos_ pasado por muchos cambios recientemente. ¿Ayudaría si te diera un recorrido?

—Me gustaría eso. Gracias, Pearl.

.....

_Buscando tu lugar en el universo. ¿No sabes que el universo también te está buscando?..._

Greg abre los ojos con la máxima queja, instintivamente buscando por su teléfono porque podría haber jurado que no activó la alarma para hoy. Desbloquea la maldita cosa y la mira con incredulidad, porque _también_ insiste en que no hay alarma.

Lo que significa que la canción debe provenir de...

Baja las escaleras a toda velocidad.

— _Bienvenido a la fiesta, Sr. Universo_ —canta un extraño. — _Estamos muy contentos de ser parte de ti._

Es una Gema. Una Gema rosada realmente grande, como, al menos grande al nivel de Bismuth.

— _Conoce las rocas y las flores_ —continúa su voz baja, — _los segundos y las horas_.

Una gran Gema Bismuth-quesca cocinando el desayuno en su cocina, volteando panqueques y cortando frutas al ritmo de su propia gemsong.

— _Las astillas, inviernos, manzanas, capillas, lágrimas, templos_ —canta distraídamente, poniendo panqueques en dos platos, — _gatos y castillos._

— _Cualquier cosa que puedas ser_ —continúa la voz (familiar, ¿por qué es tan familiar?), — _¡las cosas que ves y no puedes ver, son Sr. Universo! Sr.-_

El extraño finalmente se gira justo en el momento para verlo.

—... _Universo_.

Greg conoce esta cara.

Esos ojos.

Estos dientes aterradores, gruesos y de doble colmillo. Estos rizos de cabello.

Esta voz. Esta gema. Esta... Gema.

Su mano se extiende de la manera en que sus pasos, enraizados por el shock, no pueden. _—¿Steven?_

—Hey, papá —la Gema- su _hijo_ , su hermoso, hermoso hijo- apenas susurra, una tenue tensión de la canción oscilando al borde de las lágrimas.

.....

Él es más alto que _appā_ ahora. Es casi más alto que ella. No del todo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que no esté segura hasta el momento exacto en que él estaba parado frente a ella.

Es una cosita graciosa, la mente humana. Un cambio de color aquí, una peca allá, y una persona puede volverse casi irreconocible.

Es una cosita graciosa verlo y nunca darse cuenta de cuánto había cambiado hasta que estuvo frente a sus ojos.

Las cositas graciosas que los teléfonos nunca captan.

El timbre de su gemsong tintinea diferente ahora. Sus viejos chiptunes a un dulce y ondulante trino, el fondo orquestal ascendente y distante en su voz ronroneando con una nota desconocida de bajo que perdura en el espacio entre su cráneo.

Las cositas graciosas que los comunicadores Gemas no pueden transmitir.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—¿Supongo que me hice más alto? —él ofrece.

—Sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir.

Él es rosado ahora. Piel ruborizada pálida, su cabello de un tenue tono liminal que se tornó rosáceo en la luz solo para oscurecerse en cereza cuando las sombras le pasan por encima. Como León y Lars, invertido. Sus garras blancas se acurrucan en un agudo relieve contra los nuevos colores, y vagas pecas de color marrón y burdeos salpican escasamente su forma.

Nadie lo confundirá por humano de nuevo.

—¿Tu- le sucedió algo a Sten? —Él se sobresalta por la forma en que ella lo tantea frenéticamente por cicatrices, cualquier signo de lesión. —¿Él está bien? ¿Tú estás bien ?

—¡Estoy bien! —él gorjea, tomando suavemente sus manos. — _Estamos_ bien. Simplemente nos... emparejamos, eso es todo.

—¿Emparejamos? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Incluso cuando comencé a ser consciente de nosotros mismos, todo era tan... _desequilibrado_. Como si fuéramos solo una voz en mi cabeza. Y comenzó a empeorar. Los últimos meses antes de mi colapso fueron _malos_. Realmente malos. Steven ni siquiera _existía_ la mitad del tiempo, era este extraño choque de los cuerpos mentales de Sten y Vendan tratando de mantenernos juntos. Íbamos a ser Malachite, Connie.

Ella toma un largo siseo de aire cuando las implicaciones completas de eso se hunden. Él mira de vuelta hacia arriba a las estrellas apareciendo en la puesta del sol.

—Nunca había tiempo. Me daría cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con nosotros, pero luego surgiría algo más y simplemente... se me olvidaría. Ahí fuera- no teníamos nada más que tiempo. Entonces, _con el tiempo_ , nosotros, bueno- —Se señala a sí mismo— -nos balanceamos, supongo.

—¿Cómo es para ti?

—Se siente... como si se suponía que siempre debía haber sido así. Como era antes de que existiera un nosotros, como si nunca hubiéramos sido otra cosa. Me siento... Steven.

Steven. Más alto, más ancho, más rosado y mucho más alienígena.

—Esto es- —Él suspira, un poco resignadamente. —Lo siento. Probablemente esto es _realmente extraño_ para ti, verme así. Realmente no me parezco a mí mismo, eh.

Es una cosa graciosa, la mente humana. Es instintivo encontrar lo familiar en todo, incluso en un extraño.

Ella le pasa una mano por la cara. La línea de su mandíbula, más cuadrada que antes, aún tan suave.

Su cabello todavía está imposiblemente ordenado para sus rizos, incluso si son un poco menos uniformes en tamaño de lo que solían ser.

Sus manos que deberían haber sido más callosas que las de ella si no fuera por el rosa corriendo en su sangre, haciéndolas engañosamente suaves.

Sus ojos- oscuros, hermosos y diamantados ojos- se han mantenido exactamente igual.

—Te ves como _tú_ , Steven.

.....

—¡No puedo creer que no te haya reconocido!

Él se ríe, y esto al menos, es lo mismo que antes. —Crecí medio pie y tuve un cambio de paleta, Pearl. No te culpo por eso.

—¡Me dejaste guiarte a través de un recorrido completo por Little Homeworld! —su canción de lamento grita.

—Lo necesitaba —él se excusa. —Todo ha cambiado tanto, con toda la reconstrucción. Casi pensé que me había transportado al planeta equivocado.

—Sin embargo, es un buen aspecto para ti —chasquea Amethyst. —¿Te vas a quedar así o qué?

—Sí. —Él mantiene sus manos juntas con una sonrisa reservada. —Creo que lo haré.

La canción de Garnet zumba sobre el jaleo, ilegible. —Cuanto tiempo te quedarás.

—Oh. Sí. Quería hablar contigo sobre eso. —Él sostiene sus propias manos un poco más nerviosamente ahora. —Me preguntaba si podría simplemente... _quedarme_.

—¿Quieres mudarte de regreso?

—No me interpondría en todo el trabajo de Little Homeschool. Y obviamente no echaría a papá de su habitación, _obviamente_. Puedo usar mi habitación del templo. Es un poco defectuosa, pero tengo algunas cosas para arreglar eso. Probablemente ni siquiera _estaría_ tanto aquí, siempre hay trabajo allá afuera en las colonias- —El chiptune de su canción trina alto con tensión. —Es sólo. Incluso después de todo, este lugar todavía se siente como casa. Sería agradable solo... poder presentarme de vez en cuando, ¿saben?

—Steven —comienza Greg. —Estamos literalmente parados en tu casa.

—Ustedes la construyeron-

—Para que _tú_ vivieras en ella. Lo que hiciste. Por apenas una década. Es tu casa. No te vamos a echar de tu casa.

—Somos tu familia, Steven. Incluso si no siempre hemos sido las mejores en _ser_ esa familia. —Garnet le pone las manos sobre los hombros y ambos fingen, por un momento, que ninguno de los dos se sorprende al encontrarse mutuamente a la altura de los ojos ahora. —Siempre tendrás un lugar aquí.

—¡Sí, hombre! ¡Te extrañamos! También Pearl súper apesta en ser mi Jugador 2.

—Supongo — la canción de Pearl rasguea nerviosamente, —que las cosas no han sido lo mismo sin ti. Tal vez nunca lo serán. Pero no tienen que serlo. Si esto es lo que quieres- si esto es _realmente_ lo que quieres- podríamos empezar de nuevo —Los ojos de ella fluctúan con la amenaza de lágrimas. —Has crecido tanto. Me gustaría conocer a la persona en la que te has convertido.

—Me gustaría eso.

Ellos dos podrían simplemente llorar- y si lo hicieran, sería un apropiado lamento de Gema, y eso podría durar horas.

Así que Greg lo interrumpe con —¡Está bien! ¡Fuera de la cocina! ¡Necesito comenzar una cena para dos!

Eso saca a Steven de sus casi lágrimas. —¡Oh! Ayudaré.

—Está bien. El resto de ustedes dispérsense. Tú también, Amethyst. Quiero hacer lasaña, y _no_ voy a tenerte comiéndote mis ingredientes.

El resto de las gemas se escabullen. Steven saca las herramientas de la cocina como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Greg mira a Steven- realmente lo mira. Su hijo, más alto y más ancho de lo que Greg jamás había sido, sus rizos ordenados se arremolinaban como la corona de una rosa.

—Bienvenido a casa, hijo.

La sonrisa sin filtro en el rostro de su hijo es una que no ha visto en años. Silenciosamente jura por el resto de su vida hacer que vuelva a aparecer.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Esto es básicamente una forma de injertar completamente el canon SU:F en la serie FADIAMT!
> 
> Esta serie ahora tiene una línea de tiempo escrita dedicada para los curiosos en la guía complementaria de la serie, que es el último “fic” listado en la página de la serie _(qUE NO HE TRADUCIDO ASHDHAJSDJ AHÍ VOY, DENME UN MOMENTO, voy en orden)._
> 
> Gracias por leer. Felicitaciones, comentarios, críticas y gritos desesperados, igualmente bienvenidos.
> 
> Únase al servidor de Discord para ver borradores, tonterías detrás de escena, ansiosas preguntas sobre las elecciones literarias cuestionables del creador e historias futuras.
> 
> https://discord.gg/xdhnqKj


End file.
